


Reward

by storytime_teej



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Idiots in Love, Licking, Other, Short One Shot, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime_teej/pseuds/storytime_teej
Summary: This is just me giving fan service for my own OCs tbh.Jackie Palle is a professional dancer with her own dance studio and a symbiote named Void who is a horny motherfucker who shows his love by fucking Jackie til she's weak in the knees.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I know I haven't written in forever and it's something different every time but what can I say? I'm an idiot.

It happened after everyone had left her dance studio. Jackie had just barely locked up and was preparing to clean the dance floor when the feeling of hands creeping up her hips and backside made her shiver and stand upright.

“Void, my love, what are you up to?” She asked, amusement tingeing her voice. She already knew what the symbiote was planning but she loved to hear Their rumbling voice.

“I've been good all day,” came Void's deep growl as Their top half formed and solidified behind her. They held Their hips to hers and gave a slow roll. “Don't you think that deserves a reward, my sweet?”

A laugh bubbled out of Jackie and she nodded, reaching back to caress her other's jaw, fingers lingering on the fangs that hooked outside Their jaw. “I guess it does, but imma need you to hold on, baby. I gotta clean first, alright?”

“ _No_ ,” came the incessant reply in her head and ear as the symbiote gave a firm squeeze to her rear. “Clean later, I want you now.”

Jackie could have protested, but then she'd have to hold back the moan Void pulled from her with a expert curl of Their tendrils into her core, another wrapping around her clit. Their claws dug into her skin as They felt up her thighs, scratching thin lines into her inner thighs, and Their tongue licked a stripe up her neck.

“ _ Void _ ,” Jackie mewled, a weak warning that went largely unheeded as the symbiote wrapped Itself around her body, squeezing and pinching and scratching in the places They knew would draw the sweetest of moans from Their host.

“ _ Jacquelyn _ ,” Void teased, starting up a shallow thrust into her heat. “The cleaning can wait.  _ I want you now. _ ” 

Her will crumbled with every touch. Finally, she bit her lip and sighed. “At least wait until we get upstairs.”

Void had barely let the words pass from her lips before flicking off all the lights with an outstretched tendril and pulling Jackie upstairs. As soon as they had reached the door to their apartment, Void went right back to touching, all writhing tentacles and tongue over every inch of skin that They could think to reach and still fucking shallow thrusts into her. Jackie didn't even bother trying to hold back her moans now, holding onto the doorknob as if it were a lifeline when her knees buckled beneath her.

“Void- fuck wait. I have to unlock the door,” she barely managed to get out between curses and moans, fumbling with her keys while trying to fend off her other.

Wordlessly, Void took the keys from Their host and unlocked the door, picking her up and carrying her through yet ceaseless in their ministrations. “You will not make flimsy excuses to keep me from what is mine,” They growled before kissing her, tongue worming its way down her throat.

With nothing left to keep her symbiote preoccupied, Jackie simply let herself be taken, relishing every sensation as it came. Void was more than happy to take over, spreading her wet lips and fucking into her with enough tentacles to leave her feeling stuffed full. They busied Themselves with kisses, switching between throat fucking her with Their tongue and licking over her breasts and neck while purring in delight as they did so. Their claws continued to draw beads of blood as they trailed over her skin, the wounds healing moments later. Every bit of Void's touches left Jackie gasping for breath between feverish moans, her body wracked with shivers as she tried to stave off an oncoming climax.

“Let go, my dear,” the symbiote cooed, “cum for me.”

It didn't take much after for the dancer to peak and come crashing down with a chorus of moans that left her throat raw. Void eased her through her orgasm with soft praises and a slowly thrusting tentacle, pulling all others inside. Coming back down was a slow process, but by the time Jackie had gotten her heavy panting subdued and the buzzing ache left her overstimulated body, a satisfied grin had spread across her face.

“Aren't you glad I told you not to clean, my love?” Void asked, head nuzzling up against Their host's.

Jackie hummed with thought, petting her other and let out a bubble of laughter. “I'll let you know when I actually have to clean.”

The symbiote echoed her laugh with one of Their own and cradled Their host, carrying her to bed. She worked hard and it was Void's absolute pleasure to reward her with little breaks like this but for now, They were just as happy to let her rest. “Sleep now, my heart. We can worry about the toils of tomorrow then.”


End file.
